


remember when

by starshipz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, Back to you, Cravity - Freeform, M/M, a bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz
Summary: serim broke woobin's heart years ago. now he comes back, but it's woobin's turn to do it.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	remember when

**Author's Note:**

> im feeling sad rn so here's another one ><

it’s been six years. six years since serim and woobin became group mates in their chemistry lab task during middle school. six years since serim accidentally poured in a wrong mixture in the small flask which made them fail the said task. six years since woobin cried because of the first time he failed an assessment. six years since serim treated him on a barbecue dinner to make it up for his mistake.

since then, they’ve become extremely close. they were just normal teenage kids, enjoying their lives. both were casually eating together during lunch, waiting for the other after classes just so that the both of them can walk home together and even having long late night talks resulting their tired and worn out faces the next morning. 

their friendship grew, it grew much faster than expected. it grew into something more. something more that they never expected and was new to them. of course, they were just normal teenage kids, falling for each other wasn’t that big of a surprise.

at first, they were awkward. they didn’t know how to work it out between them. they both stayed quiet for a good whole week not until serim finally went out of his shell and addressed it to woobin.

“let’s date. I like you and i’m sure the feeling’s mutual.”

sure, both were in cloud 9. they initially were a secret couple afraid of exposing their unexpected relationship to the world. things changed when their classmates and friends were suspicious of their lovey-dovey actions with each other and that was the moment they decided to admit it, and make their relationship publicize. of course, they were just normal teenage kids, it’s normal to see someone dating in their age.

months passed and their relationship grew, grew much more than it has ever before. much more to their surprise, the people surrounding them supported their relationship. both grew to be the better of themselves. both knew each other’s weaknesses, each other’s strengths. both knew each other too much, too much to be exact. sure, they were just normal teenage kids, it’s a given to know each other especially in a relationship.

but knowing each other to the point that there isn’t any surprise and unexpected happenings, well, broke them. woobin knows something was off with serim. serim hasn’t been with him for the past few weeks. he knows that serim’s been seeing a different person. but he can only cry about it by himself, blaming himself it’s his fault as he’s not enough. they were just normal teenage kids, it’s normal for someone to fall out of love.

6 years after, the present. they both are facing each other, not even knowing how the world has made them meet up after these years. woobin has already moved on, has already finished his healing stage. he’s happier now. but the moment he had his eyes on the man who broke him, he questions himself as to why he is still feeling the same feeling he had 6 years ago.

“woobin..” serim takes a step closer, still looking at the very familiar figure in front of him.

“what are you doing? please leave, serim. I don’t have anything to discuss with you.” woobin looks away, his fist turning into a ball as he feels adrenaline rush through his system.

“woobin.. let’s talk, hmm? I want to make things clear between us.”

woobin chuckles. he looks at serim sternly, his eyes gleaming in anger as he reminisces their past. he swallows as his throat becomes dry with his sudden feeling.

“make things clear? haven’t you made it clear enough that you were sick of me back then? that’s why you fell out of love?” woobin doesn’t pull himself back as he screams in frustration, good thing there weren’t any people aside from them.

it was serim’s turn to grow upset. he’s been keeping his reasons for a long time. not really his choice but woobin chose to ignore him. but now it’s his time to explain and state his reason.

“do you know why? why I’ve fallen in love with another?” serim says as woobin heart breaks quietly. it was 6 years ago, 6 years ago for goodness sake but why does it feel like it happened yesterday?

“it’s because you were too occupied with your academics! sure, I expected it even before we became us, but you… after months.. you never had time with me.. you were too focused on your academics to the point that you’ve never replied to my messages and straight up ignored me when I ask you out on dates.”  
serim’s eyes are filled by tears but he fights back, not letting them fall yet. “that’s why I fell out of love, woobin. I wasn’t satisfied with you, with us. I realized it. I found my worth, with the person I fell for back then..”

woobin looks down, swallowing every word that came out from serim’s mouth. 

“so that’s it? that’s why you abandoned me? you should’ve just confronted me! told me everything you were looking for which I lacked. we could’ve worked it out, but you decided to leave.”

serim takes a few steps towards woobin, making their gap a few inches away. he holds woobin’s hands.

“I’m sorry. I was a coward. I should’ve been more considerate of you. this is really a fucked up thing to say but I want you back. I still love you, woobin. even after these years I still do.”

woobin shakes his hand away and wipes his tears away with them. he looks at serim with a strange smile, his eyes betraying him as tears had already fallen out of them.

“you left, remember? you really think it’s okay to leave and come back whenever you want to? those years, those years I was looking at you with someone else, I was still hoping. hoping that you’ll realize my worth.”

woobin takes a deep breath, still looking at serim’s eyes which seems like had also betrayed him.

“I was always in the same place. I was looking at you. that’s maybe why you think it’s okay to leave. because you can always come back to me.”

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry, woobin. let me make it up to you just please.. don’t leave me.. I can’t live without you. I care about you so much”

woobin looks up in the sky as he stops his tears from falling further more. 

“if you really care about me, don’t do this. I’ve already healed. look at us, what are we doing?”

woobin laughs as he holds serim’s shoulder.

“this isn’t middle school, serim. it isn’t as easy as the lab work we failed back then. it isn’t as easy as how we became us back then. it’s not as easy as it looks. besides, we aren’t the normal teenage kids we used to be back then. we’ve matured now and I hope it’s completely over for us now.”

serim cries. he regrets everything he has done. they were normal teenage kids, fools. they made commitments they weren’t even capable of keeping. they made promises they weren’t able to fulfil. they met at the right place but not at the right time.

“stop crying, serim. let me go. it’ll be much easier that way.” woobin says as he looks away and turns his back. he pauses, and starts to walk away.

“woobin!”

woobin halts, still facing his back towards serim.

“I hope for your happiness only. please be healthy and take care of yourself. I love you, and I don’t know when I will stop.”

woobin looks down, his heart breaking as he hears serim’s sincere words. he waves his hand and walks away.

serim takes a deep breath, still taking in what just happened. he does love him still but he knows it’s a mistake to still love him. that’s why he stopped begging woobin.

he walks away, the memory of woobin’s ring shining while he waved his hand goodbye earlier, still lingers in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, thank you for reading !


End file.
